


Take of sip of my secret potion

by Crazy_Sassy_Cassie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America is thirsty, Cute lil babies, Definitely more tags to add, England is a loner, Fluff, FrUs is main, France is chill, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Usuk is one sided, fail, love potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Sassy_Cassie/pseuds/Crazy_Sassy_Cassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England has been spending months working a love potion so America can be his. What happens when a certain Frenchman walks over at the wrong time and England's plan blows up right in his face? Short chapters, Country names used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take of sip of my secret potion

Take a sip of my secret potion  
England snickered, filled with pride as he stirred the boiling pot of ingredients over the fireplace in his magic dungeon. It was really just his basement, but that didn't sound as cool as magic dungeon. He dropped three rose petals, a vile of kraken blood(very hard to come by these days) and lastly, the hair of the victim to the love potion, America.  
Love potions were extremely complex and very hard to make with such rare ingredients so this was England's only shot. For years he had been after the great nation but America just couldn't take a hint. He was so bad at reading the atmosphere sometimes. Ever since England had found the love potion recipe, he had started immediately to gather the ingredients. It had taken a few months to get them all, the list long and old. You couldn't just buy dragon scales at Vons.

But now, with the spell almost finished, England was filled glee. In order for the potion to work, it had to be drunk by a person, then the first person the saw, they'd fall in love. And not the blind, dumb, puppy love. They'd truly fall in love, or so the recipe said. England had it all planned out; He would sit next America during the world meeting tomorrow, pour the potion into his large Coke, and say his name right after he took a sip so he was the first one to be seen. Perfect, right? England watched the potion brew in the pot as he chanted the incantation over and over again.  
"I will capture you lips   
With a sway of my hips  
I will capture your eyes  
With the skin of my thighs  
Our love will never die.  
To you, I will never lie  
Together we are one  
Our love shines brighter than our great sun  
Love me passionately, love me strong  
Love me pure, love me long  
Oh goddess let it be!"  
After saying that about three times, he put on his oven mitts and grabbed the small caldron on to the stone floor. It was a pinkish-purple liquid with bubbles smelling sweet and floral. After it cooled, he grabbed the football-sized pot and poured it's contaminants into a glass vial. He smirked as he put the cork on. By tomorrow afternoon he would have America's heart. Besides the boy's unconditional love, he would also have a stronger alliance and someone to show his brothers off to. They always made fun of him, saying he'd be forever alone but wait till they saw him snogging one of the most powerful nations on the world! England got ready for bed and set the vial on his night stand. He fell asleep with thoughts soft lips and wheat blonde hair running through his fingers. 

-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/

 

England woke up, stretched out his arm and turned off his alarm clock. He made his bed neatly and It walked to the bathroom. The meeting today was held in his nation so he didn't need to rush. After attempting to comb his hair, he just tried to smooth it down as best as he could. It really was a mess but he didn't care. He put on his favorite suit in the bedroom and a dark blue tie along with a Union Jack pin. He looked himself over in the mirror and gave himself a nod and a thumbs up. He drank his breakfast tea and slipped on his loafers while humming 'London's Calling'. He really missed Clash now a days. 

As he walked out the door of his home and slipped his hands in his jacket pockets, he froze. He didn't grab the potion! England ran back inside to his rooms and slipped the small glass bottle safely in his pocket. He sighed and locked the front door, beginning his walk across his large yard and towards the road to hail a cab.

-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/

 

England was the first nation to get in the conference room. Next was Japan followed by Germany and North Italy. Then China and Russia. To England's annoyance, France also came today. Even thought he Frenchman flirted and harassed him a lot, he had also went after America sometimes. But America had just brushed it off as being friendly. England didn't want that frog messing anything up so he'd sit between France and America.   
Then America came in with a large Coke in one hand and a file of paper work in the another.   
"Hey guys! What's up?" He said loudly.   
" Morning, America." Everyone replied in monotone unison. England straightened up in his seat as the western country walked over to him and France. As thought, he sat next to England and slurped his drink.  
"Hey Artie!" He said with a smile.  
"Hello, America. How are you?" England tried to say cooly as his hand gripped the potion in his pocket.  
"It's all good, dude."   
"Whoa did I just here that Japan is making a new season of Attack on Titan?" England lied, knowing one of America's favorite shows. His eyes widened and he sat up in his chair.  
"Japan, bro why didn't you tell me? I thought we were friends!" America called out dramatically as he ran to the Asian nation on the other side of the room. Working quickly, England popped off the cork and poured the potion down the thick straw of the American soft drink. He threw the vial over his shoulder and tried to act naturally as the American came walking back.   
"Dude, you must need a hearing aid or something, Japan ain't making a new season any time soon." He said with a frown and took his seat.  
"Oh what a pity, must be my age catching up to me." England said. He smirked as America grabbed his cup and moved the straw to his lips. Here it comes, the moment England had been waiting for for months...  
"Bonjour Angleterre and Amerique!" The unmistakable French accent was like a bullet to England's ear. America turned his head to face France with straw on the edge of his lip. Before England could do anything, America put his empty hand on France's shoulder as he took a seat next to him.   
"Hey dude! What's up? I haven't seen you in like forever!" America said with a smile then put his lips around the straw. The ice shuffled and made noise as he took a long sip, smiling while listening to France say how exaggerated he made things sound. England was about to scream, his eyes wide. He was watching his plan before his very eyes as America took his lips off the straw and licked his lips. The whole time, looking at the damn frog. This was all a nightmare, some horrible day dream, it couldn't be real. The potion England had worked months to make, so his love would return the feelings, would now be in fact, making his poor sweet America fall in love with his worst enemy, the blasted blond frog.

England watched as America's pupils dilated a tad when becoming more focused on France. He didn't gasp with all of the other nations when America interrupted France, pulling his collar into a kiss. All England did was tighten his grip on the edge of the table and look down, eyes filled with tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Whatchu think? Ugh I'm so sorry XD. I'm still unsure of who I want the end game pairing to be. Maybe France and America will truly fall in love and England is left alone? Or perhaps England finds a way to America's heart? I love both pairing but can't decide! Help!


End file.
